Saving You
by Indigo Mermaid
Summary: A new island full of adventure awaits on the horizon for the Mugiwaras. But will they all turn out well? Robin is attacked, but who will save her? Rating might change later on.


Yay! I finally typed it. I've had this lying around for a while and thought I'd finally finish it up. Too much time on the phone lately...haha. Any way here's my new RxZ story. Enjoy!!

* * *

He'd been bugging her for weeks now

He'd been bugging her for weeks now. "Will you go on a date with me?" And she gave him the same answer every time. He just didn't get it! Is he ever going to give up? Apparently not. It was the same everyday. All she would hear come out of his mouth was "Robin -chwan!!" He would shout with hearts floating all around him. When he called to her, she gave him the same small smile showing her appreciation as he set down her snack. He set it down and walked away. She merely ignored it and went back to reading her book.

It was a beautiful day to begin with, but it would soon go wrong. First, Sanji began his daily routine of asking Robin on a date then going to find Nami. Then Chopper fell over board from hearing on of Usopp's 'tales' only to be quickly recovered by Zoro. 'He's protective of doctor-san.' She observed. 'Like a brother.' She smiled at the thought of Zoro secretly protecting Chopper constantly. It was cute because he had always made himself the 'though guy' of the crew, when he in fact had a soft spot for the little reindeer.

She looked into the horizon to see a small island in the distance. "Navigator-san!"

"Yeah?" She said looking up from her map.

"I can see an island in the distance." She called to her.

"Really?" She asked.

"ISLAND!!" Luffy wailed as he fell from the crow's nest.

"Yup there's an island all right." Nami said to herself. "Luffy! Would you shut up? You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry Nami can't help it. Island!" he continued to shout.

"What an idiot." Nami said with her head in her hands. Robin let out a small chuckle. She'd been noticing slight changes in the relationship between the two of them. It was adorable really. Luffy was growing up a little. Robin gave the thought one last smile then went back to her book again.

It hit about 5 minutes later. "Shit! An island…maybe I should just go," she said holding her face with her hand. Sure enough, as soon as Sanji had heard "Robin-chwan!!"

"Damn it!" she said under her breath. "Yes Cook-san?"

"Would you care to join me for dinner tonight?"

Zoro who had been training nearby overheard Sanji ask Robin. "What is this?" he said to him self. "The thousandth time?"

"Actually I think I would." Zoro couldn't believe his ears. It actually shocked him so much that he lost his concentration. 'What? Am I hearing things? Ah well, whatever. Not my problem.' He went back to his training. About 300 reps later, he went to go take a shower. The door was locked when he tried to open it. Franky was walking by and Zoro caught him, "Oi Franky. Do you know who's in there?"

"Probably pretty boy. He seems to have a date tonight."

"So I've heard. How long has he been in there?"

"Well the water's been running for about an hour so…"

"You have_ got_ to be kidding me. Oi! Love cook!" he shouted as he pounded on the door. "Get out of the bathroom! I need to take a shower!" There was a series of footsteps coming towards the door, quickly. The door swung open to reveal a slightly pissed off Sanji.

"What did you say marimo?"

"I said get out." Zoro grabbed Sanji by the collar and tossed him out into the hallway. He slammed the door behind him and locked it. Sanji landed on his ass with a thump and Franky bust out laughing.

"Hahahaha!! He got you good!" Franky said while laughing hysterically. Sanji stood up and started pounding on the door himself.

"Open the door marimo!!" Sanji was shouting. Zoro just ignored him and took his katana and placed them next the wall. He turned on the water and let it heat up for a few moments. He then took his clothes off and stepped into the shower.

'Why am I so worried about this?!' He'd been unable to stop thinking about why Robin had told Sanji yes. '. I keep getting distracted. There's something wrong with me today,' he finally decided. He turned off the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed his katana and went to his room. He took his shoes off and lay down on his bed trying to relax. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

There was a knock on the door 10 minutes later. He didn't answer it. There was another knock.

"Damn it! What do you want?" he called as he walked to the door to open it. He ripped open the door to find Robin standing there.

"Swordsman-san are you alright? You sound a bit aggravated."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just lying down."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You need something?" he asked her.

"Yes. I came to tell you that we've made port at an island. Everyone is allowed to roam the city as long as you don't cause trouble. No need to worry about watching the ship either. Doctor-san is going to do it." She told him.

"Alright thanks." Robin gave him a smile then walked off to tell Usopp that they'd hit land. He was in his room working on some sort of weapon.

Robin went back to her room to change into something a bit more plain than what she had on now. She didn't need anyone recognizing her and alerting the marines. That would just suck! She pulled on a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She put a longer black jacket with a hood on to help her disguise. It was chilly out so no one would notice. She put on a pair of black boots lying on the floor and headed for the door.

Zoro got dressed as soon as Robin left. He threw on a shirt, put on his pants and haramaki, and put on his shoes. He grabbed his katana and walked into the hallway. He was walking down the hallway when a door suddenly opened and smacked him square in the face. He went down like a sack of potatoes.

"Who the hell did that?!" he shouted rubbing his nose. He stood up to see who had hit him. He pulled his hand away and there were a few drops of blood on his hand. "Damn it!" he swore.

"Are you alright swordsman-san?"

"Yeah. It's just a nose bleed. I'll live."

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you coming."

"It's fine. I'm just going to go back to my room and clean up."

"Come in my room. I've got tissues and it's quicker. It's right here."

"Nah its fine. I'll just go back to my room."

"I insist," she said while sprouting an arm behind him and pushing him into her room. She walked in behind him and went to get the box of tissues. She grabbed the box and walked back towards Zoro. He was looking up at the ceiling when she came back.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping blood from dripping on the floor, now tissue me," he said sticking out his hand.

She ignored his hand and walked right up to him and started to wipe the blood off of his face.

In only about a second he looked down, after feeling pressure on his face, grabbed her wrist and looked at her. "What do you think you're doing?" She got caught in a stare down with him.

"I…I was helping you," she said still staring into his eyes. She shook her head, and took a step back. Zoro still held her hand to his face. She looked at her hand and asked him "Can I have that back now?"

"What? Yeah. Sure." He said a little flustered.

"Here," she said handing him another tissue. "I wiped the blood off of your face. Just put that one in your nose to stop the bleeding."

"Thanks." He took the tissue, tore a piece off a piece, and put it in his nose. "So what did you open the door so damn fast for?"

"Oh. I wanted to get out and go buy a new book, but I guess I got a little excited. I'm sorry."

"No worries."

"Might I inquire as to where you were going?"

"Huh?"

"Where were you going?"

"Oh. I got hungry and was about to head into town for a bite to eat."

"Why didn't you just ask cook-san?"

"Had a fight with him earlier." He said with 'a matter of fact' tone in his voice.

"Oh? About what?"

"He was in the bathroom too long."

"Ah."

"Are you really going on a date with him tonight?"

"Who told you?!" she asked a bit shocked.

"Guess that's a yes. I heard you two talking on deck earlier."

"Oh." She let out a sigh of relief hoping that no one else knew.

"So you like ero-cook huh?" She laughed at his question.

"No. It's just that I'm tired of him asking me all the time." Zoro burst out laughing.

"So it's a pity date?"

"Yes, I suppose you could call it that." She said letting out a small chuckle. "But please do not let cook-san find out. Otherwise he may mope around for a few days." Zoro laughed even more. 'The woman just burned ero-cook!' he thought to himself. 'Guess she's still single. Wait, what do I care?'

"Did the bleeding stop yet?"

"I don't know. Let's find out." He took the tissue out of his nose and waited for blood to trickle out again. "Anything?" he asked her.

"Hmm…not that I can see. All better."

"Thanks." He threw the bloody tissue in the garbage can and walked towards the door. "I'm heading into town. See you later."

"Actually, I'm feeling a bit hungry myself. Care if I join you?"

"Do what you want. I don't care either way."

"Alright."

They walked off of the ship talking about what kind of food each of them was hungry for. They wanted to find a restaurant or a bar of some kind when they came along a bookstore.

"Would you mind if I want in?"

"In where?" he said looking at her.

"The bookstore." She motioned over to her left.

"Sure. Why would I?"

"Because you will most certainly get lost if you were left to wander about by yourself." She said with a matter of fact tone in her voice. A small blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. I'll wait here." 'Damn woman! Must she be right all the time?'

"Don't turn any corners," she called over her shoulder. 'DAMN IT!!'

"Whatever. Just go in your freaking bookstore!" he called after her. He walked towards the store and leaned himself against the wall a few feet from the door to wait for Robin.

She walked in the door and went straight to the history section. She glanced through the titles trying to find a new one. 'A History of the World Government', 'Gol D. Roger: The Pirate King', 'The Government's Most Wanted: Past and present Vol. 44.' She picked up the most wanted book and opened the cover. She checked for the copyright date. January 2008. "Shit!' She cursed to herself. On the first page of the present section were wanted posters of the whole damn crew. She quickly closed the book hoping no one around her noticed anything. She carefully placed the book back on the shelf where she found it. She then walked to a different section to seem less suspicious. Think about it. You look at something, get scared, and then run away. The first thing you think of is, 'something's going on here.' Out of no where someone outside shouted, 'Look!! It's Roronoa! Get him!" "Shit," she silently cursed to herself. She looked out the window to see if she could see anything. She couldn't so she took a step towards it. Before she could take another, she felt something against the side of her head.

"Nico Robin. Move and I shoot."

"Might I inquire as to who you are?"

"Bounty hunter." Short and simple. Must be business. "I'm turning you in."

"I disagree." She said as she closed her eyes to focus on sprouting arms to disable him with.

"And just to be sure you don't do anything funny…" he placed a heavy chocker around her neck. All of her strength drained from her muscles and she dropped to her knees.

"Kairouseki…" she said weakly.

"You're damn right it kairouseki. That's the only thing that seems to be able to stop you freaks that eat these stupid fruits. Either that or throw your useless bodies into the ocean. In any case it won't come off so don't even try, because only I have the key to take this lovely thing off."

"Well then you better damn well take it off of her."

"Yeah, what are you gonna…" his voice dropped off and there was a sword against his neck. "What did you do to my men?!"

"Took care of the. They're in the street. You really shouldn't litter." Robin let out a small chuckle. "Uh…Don't hurt me!! I'll unlock it!" he shakily pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the choker. It fell to the floor with a clank. "See, I did what you wanted. Can I go?"

"Let me think about it…" Zoro thought for a few seconds the punched the guy right in the jaw. He flew into the bookshelf behind Robin. Zoro was pissed. "That's for her. She's not useless."

He sheathed his sword and walked over to Robin. He offered her a hand to help her up. "You okay? Can you stand?"

"I don't think so. That necklace had a very strong effect."

"Alright." He bent down and picked her up.

"Swordsman-san! What are you doing?"

"Taking you back to the ship."

"Put me down! I can walk."

"If you say so." He placed her down on her feet. She was a bit wobbly at first, but then gained her balance.

"See?"

"Try walking," he challenged her. She took a step and fell. Zoro caught her before she fell too far. But she fell none the less. "You can walk huh?"

"Be quiet." He laughed at her and picked her up again. He walked towards the door, kicked it open, and walked out.

"How do we get back?"

"Let's go to a restaurant first. I'm hungry."

"Alright. That works too." They went around a corner and found a bar. "This alright?"

"Good enough. Let's go." They went in and Zoro went to a table, pulled out a chair with his foot and set Robin down into it. He then seated himself next to.

A tall blonde waitress came over to the table as soon as they were seated.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have a beer and a sandwich," Robin said politely.

"I'll just have a beer." Zoro told the waitress.

"Alrighty. I'll be back in just a sec sweetie." She said with a wink.

"Whatever just hurry up." He told her flatly. The waitress walked away kind of pissed.

"That was a bit cruel." Robin told Zoro.

"Life's cruel." He said crossing his arms.

"True. Very true…" she said quietly and looking down. Zoro thought he saw a tear in her eye for a moment, but dismissed the thought. Robin doesn't cry.

"Was your past really that bad? You never told us what really happened." She fell silent. She looked up at him.

"My home island was burned to the ground when I was only 8 years old." She started with a harsh tone. "I've been pursed by the government ever since. I lost everything that day. My home, my fellow scholars, and my mother after I'd just found her." Zoro felt like shit instantly for asking.

"Ah. That is pretty bad. No wonder you never talked about it. I lost my best friend and rival when I was a kid. She's the reason I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman."

"That's wonderful."

"I'm going to find the true history like my fellow scholars. I'm continuing their work."

"That's great. So why was my telling the waitress to hurry up cruel?"

"Because she was flirting with you."

"Not interested."

"I thought as much."

"Here are your orders." She said coldly as she placed Robin's sandwich on the table and slammed the beers down.

"Thank you." Robin told the waitress.

"Sure." Then she stormed off towards the kitchen.

Zoro chugged down his beer and Robin dug into her sandwich. She downed it in 5 bites.

"Pretty hungry huh?"

"I told you that I was." She grabbed her beer and downed it too. She looked at him as she set her glass on the table "Done?"

"Yup."

"Then let's head back." Zoro reached into his pocket and took out a few bills.

"I got this."

"Then I'll take the tip." She pulled a few coins from her pocket and placed them on the table. Zoro stood up and walked over to Robin and went to pick her up. "Let me try again," she said.

"Alright." He helped her stand up and let her gain her balance before taking a step back. She stood this time, still a bit wobbly, but she was standing. She took a few steps and stopped. She turned around and gave him a smile then stepped off a bit more confident this time. She got a few more steps away from Zoro then her legs gave out. Zoro dove in and caught her as if they'd rehearsed it.

"Take me away." She said dramatically. He gave out a chuckle and proceeded out the door. He carried her all the way back to the ship. When they got there they discovered that they were the first to get back. Zoro took Robin to her room and set her down on her bed.

"Arigatou swordsman-san"

"No problem. Just get some rest so no one else has to cart you around all day."

"Alright, I will. Thank you again." He turned around and walked out the door and carefully closed it behind him. Robin fell back against her bed with a sigh. 'Not too bad of a day' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Thy shot open 5 seconds later as she sat up. "Shit!" she cursed. "I have dinner with cook-san tonight." She moaned in agony. "Way to ruin a good day." She fell back again and turned over to bury her face in her pillow. She then tried to take Zoro's advice and to not think about tonight's upcoming events.

* * *

So there we have it. Review if you liked it or hated it. If not,maybe I can change your mind in the future to good.


End file.
